Llorón
by Moon Erebos
Summary: [...] —Oh, el pequeño bebé llorón Kent extraña a su mamita. [...]


**Luna, ¿puedes terminar el año sin hacer sufrir a ningún personaje?**

 **Nope, no puedo. Feliz año nuevo (adelantado) a todos. Dedicatoria especial, cómo no, a mi querida Beta que me ha introducido bien fuerte en el SuperBat y sus derivados.**

 **Advertencia: tal vez necesiten un pañuelo (yo sólo digo)**

* * *

 **Llorón**

Jon abraza sus piernas con fuerza tratando de ocultar sus sollozos al escuchar pasos acercarse a dónde está; no quiere que nadie lo vea así, mucho menos su padre que estaba bastante feliz preparando todo para celebrar el fin de año junto a su futuro esposo. No está enojado en lo absoluto porque su padre haya decidido hacer su vida luego de la muerte de su madre, pero en esas fechas no puede evitar sentirse nostálgico; Louis siempre preparaba una deliciosa cena y juntos decoraban la casa para esperar las doce junto a su padre, no le había comentado a su padre nada, pero la extrañaba demasiado.

—Hey Jon tu padre quiere que… —la voz de Damián le sobresalta y se acurruca lo mejor que puede, de todas las personas que hay en la casa tenía que ser precisamente Damián.

Conner habría golpeado su hombro porque Louis no era su madre y no comprendería lo que sentía, Dick hubiera bromeado para animarle, Jason tal vez se habría enojado para tratar de distraerle, Tim le habría dicho que es totalmente natural sentirse de esa forma y en un abrazo incómodo lo habría hecho sentir mejor. Alfred posiblemente lo consolaría en silencio, Bruce simplemente lo abrazaría para que llorase en su hombro y tal vez su padre lloraría junto a él abrazados bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas; pero Damián… Damián seguramente se va a burlar de su dolor porque es así de insensible con él.

—¿Estás llorando?

—¿Qué te importa? —Jon se maldice al oír su voz temblar por las lágrimas y aparta el rostro rojo por estar llorando de la mirada inquisidora del menor de los Wayne.

—Oh cielos, estás llorando —como supuso Jon puede oír la risa en el tono del moreno—, ¿por qué es está vez? Déjame adivinar, ¿tu madre?

—Piérdete Wayne —dice levantándose sorbiendo su nariz limpiando violentamente las lágrimas de sus ojos, pero estas siguen cayendo sin piedad. Damián deja escapar una risa sarcástica que crispa los nervios de Jon.

—Oh, el pequeño bebé llorón Kent extraña a su mamita. Superalo Jon, murió hace años —Damián lo sigue con una amplia sonrisa.

—¡Vete al infierno Damián! —Jon se gira violentamente hacía él haciéndole detenerse de golpe y casi caer. —¡Por lo menos yo puedo decir que mi madre me amaba! ¿Qué tienes tú? ¡una maldita loca que no te ama, nunca te amó, incluso trató de matarte y hacer que tu propio padre lo hiciese!

Jon calla y sale corriendo ignorando que todos los que estaban en la sala se quedaron paralizados en su mismo lugar mirándolos pasmados; Damián petrificado en su lugar ve la mirada desaprobatoria de sus hermanos y la decepción en los ojos de su padre, incluso el señor Clark que había sido dulce y amable con él, brindándole más amor de lo que cualquier ha hecho en su vida, lo miraba dolido y Conner tenía un brillo asesino que le pone la piel de gallina.

Su padre y Clark se levantan de donde habían estado agachados haciendo solo ellos sabrán que, pero Damián los detiene. Él había causado eso así que él lo resolvería, bajo su atenta mirada corre hacia la habitación del menor de los Kent dónde seguro está; respira hondo y toca la puerta antes de entrar.

—Jon yo…

—Déjame solo —la voz de Jon suena ronca por los sollozos que no se molesta en ocultar como momentos antes.

—No yo… lamento mucho lo que dije —Damián se acerca, se sienta a su lado y acaricia suave su cabello tratando de imitar a Dick cuando lo consolaba—, no era mi intención… bueno, si fue mi intención burlarme de ti, pero no sabía que te afectaba tanto.

—Oh, ¿en serio? ¿dónde aprendiste clases de sensibilidad, con tu madre? —las palabras de Jon presionan su pecho, pero Damián es consciente de que se lo merece por lo que no dice nada.

—De hecho, sí.

Sus palabras parecen llamar la atención del chico pues se gira para sentarse y lo mira sin entender. Damián respira hondo apartando la vista.

—Tenías razón ¿sabes? Mi madre no me amaba, nunca lo hizo, pero por años me engañe diciéndome que, si lo hacía, que todo lo que me enseñó era porque me amaba, pero… —traga maldiciéndose por mostrarse así de vulnerable frente al mimado mocoso Kent—, pero no fue así. Cuando vine con mi padre lo supe, la forma en que trataba a mis hermanos mayores, con severidad, pero solo para enseñarles, no para lastimarles me hizo darme cuenta de eso.

Se gira para encarar a Jon que lo miraba con nuevas lágrimas en los ojos.

—Estaba… estoy celoso de la forma en que extrañas a tu madre. Por lo que he oído al señor Clark, era una madre maravillosa, y puedo ver que te amaba y tu la amabas. Yo nunca tuve eso y no me gusta como se siente el saber que todos tuvieron a alguien que los amó de esa forma menos yo —muerde sus labios tomando las manos del contrario—. Quería hacerte sentir mal para sentirme bien porque alguien sufría de una forma similar a la mía, pero no se siente para nada bien lastimarte de esa forma.

—Damián yo…

—Lo lamento Jon. Por esta y todas las veces en que he denigrado tus sentimientos y tu dolor ante la pérdida de Louis.

Jon sorpresivamente lo abraza con fuerza, Damián por unos segundos se queda paralizado, pero lentamente responde al abrazo aliviado de ser perdonado tan rápidamente. Permanecen así por unos largos minutos antes de separarse; Jon le sonríe y se levanta jalándolo para regresar con el resto de la familia. De regreso en la sala ninguno nota que todos parecen un poco agitados por una rápida carrera de regreso a la sala a pretender que habían estado terminando los preparativos y no espiando tras la puerta.


End file.
